


Child of the Dragons

by Marijane_Akuma



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adoption?, Alternate Universe, Dragons, For reasons, Hatred, Hiccup hates everyone, If you only read one work by me, Inspired by a Movie, Kindness, Like, One Shot, Other, So old, Tags Are Hard, except Toothless, not really I guess, this is so old, urgh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijane_Akuma/pseuds/Marijane_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoick didn´t even notice his biggest mistake until it was too late. </p><p>His son is the child of the dragons now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of the Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This is, like, a super old thing I found rotting in a folder.

 

Dragons Child

Stoic the Vast, the strongest man of the village had made the biggest mistake of his whole life. But he had no clue, because he wasn´t there when it happened.   
He wasn´t there, when his son shot the Nightfury down.

He didn´t see how his son freed the Nightfury because he saw himself in the mighty beast.

And he wasn´t there when his son was stolen from him.

But he was present when the whole village saw that his son was no longer actually _his_ son.

He was there when his former son stood in front of the Monstrous Nightmare.

He was the one who made the beast panic.

He saw how the Nightfury wrestled with the much bigger dragon. And he saw how his son helped the dragon instead of him, he saw how the other dragons broke out of their cages to surround his son. And he saw how his son wasn´t afraid and how he didn´t intend to fight them, yes, he saw how his son was smiling lovingly at them and caressing the deadliest of them.

Yes, Stoic the Vast saw the insane glim in these green eyes of his own blood as the villagers tried to harm the dragons. He saw how he had changed the sites and how he looked disgusted at his former tribe. He saw the lopsided -former dorky- grin as it crept now twisted on his face and showed his crocked teeth while the beasts around him longed for his touch. The Terrible Terror sat on the skinny shoulders and… and purred! The little beast that always bit noses and aimed with its claws for their eyes, purred and nuzzled Hiccups cheek.

 

But let us begin at the start for now.

You all know how it went, how Hiccup shot the mighty Nightfury from the sky and freed him afterwards. But what we all did not know, was, that Hiccup was sick of his life.

His life as the village runt.

The bullying.

The whispering. 

Just his entire disappointment-being. Or more all of them seeing him as a demented, messed up, introvert, useless disappointment. As a Hiccup.

And he just hated them all. The other teens, his father, their old shaman woman who said he would´ve been born under a bad star, yeah, he hated even Gobber. Even though Hiccup liked him for a while now, even though he had seen him as a better father, since he had acted like his actual father he just couldn´t stand it anymore. He begun to hate every little trace and act.   
But, all that, all his deep hatred, that was made clear to him – he was used to it, he didn´t notice it on his own. It was made clear to him by big and green eyes with sprinkles of yellow. Like spring itself, really something else here. They all just always had some grey hint in their eyes, his father obviously disappointment and maybe even hatred.

But then, there were those big loving eyes which showed him that being loved is wonderful and was something that could just be given, without taking something in return. Just being loved is… it is just indescribable. And not even that, his bud showed him what it was to fly. To let the ground be ground and dive through the clear sky, above the clouds – under the most in stars covered sky he had ever seen. To share food (even though he could renounce that), to cuddle till dawn, to have someone that will listen for hours and hours, to laugh for no reasons and to just feel save at someone´s side for once.

It was something else at “home”.   
There, he was too scrawny, too little and just too not-Viking. He had to stay in the house when the dragons came (well, not like he wanted to kill them anymore) oh and even there of course he had to stay out of the way. He was just so fed up with all this shit.

With him being treated as shit.

With having to hold back from screaming at them and roar with dragon-hissing, which he had learnt from Toothless. He wanted to shove them their dumbness in their faces. But he couldn´t do that– he had to restrain himself. He was mad, but of course not stupid. He would be immediately disowned and send out to the sea, bound to the mast of a nutshell – in fear of him having lost his mind. What he did not know was, that he may have already lost his mind. Or he was just different from the beginning and he did not know.

He had no clue about that.

He just knew if he was in his village, he nearly counted the seconds before he could go back to his dragon. And he stayed there as long and often as possible. Well, one time he had to lead Astrid away but she lost him in the woods.   
Of course, he was there so often in his childhood straying around alone, he had lost track of counting after a half year. Means: he knew these woods like his own house, even in the dark. And that means it was a piece of cake to lure Astrid astray.

Away from the cove.

Away from his dragon.

 From his bud, his only light left in his sucking live. Oh, and he had to stifle a laughter when she came back two days later because she´s gotten herself lost, which was a huge shame around here, especially for the Hofferson. And even more for Astrid, because she always was so sickening proud of herself and her skills at killing dragons. That whore would have harmed Toothless.

He hated Astrid. She was at the top of his list. Trampling on his (former) crush for her, punching him and calling him useless and much worse names. Shoving him to the ground just to get him out of the way. And, well, she wanted to kill dragons really badly, which made her more and more unsympathetic each day.

After several days and weeks Hiccup started to not only hate the villagers more, but found them to be disgusting. He was really happy that they didn´t touch him. Well, they did, but he could shove them away when they tried, because he was good now at the dragon training. Of course he was getting better, he learned every day, because the dragons… they did not have to kill them, they were smart creatures, gentle and loyal, you just had to try. And - oh well, not intend to kill them brutally right after you see them.

They just didn´t get it, because they were so dumb. Loud and wild. And so damn stupid it hurt his head.

Toothless… Toothless wasn´t like _them_. **He** was gentle and cared for Hiccup, he would cover him with one of his wings for the night when it got late and cold and Hiccup fell asleep, Toothless would play with him and cuddle, yes, he listened and was just there for him. Toothless was more family than Hiccups entire village together has ever been in just that short amount of time. He adored him.

Oh, and Hiccup loved him too.

Hiccup could look into these green spring-pools for hours and the soft rumble of his purring was the best melody to fall asleep to while leaning against dry but soft, black scales with a welcoming heat behind them. With powerful arms that laid oh so carefully around him, without even scratching him. There Hiccup felt at ease, at _home_. Toothless´ playful character allowed them to play for hours, he didn´t tell him that he should swing some axes or swords. Toothless would look over his shoulder and watch Hiccup when he drew, not tell him that boys weren´t supposed to draw. No, his dragon didn´t care about all these things the villagers and his father always just complained about. He accepted him whole, with his freckles, skinny limbs and lopsided grins.

Then Hiccup had a stupid idea. What if the others would see how loyal a dragon can be? What if they would try as well and become friends with them? Since he knew all dragons were alike in that point. He had tried that out a few times.

So he wanted to show it to them, them all. He did his best to become the best of the class. He was proud and secretly gloating when Astrid hated him because of that too. Okay, he didn´t care, as long as he could show them all how wrong they were.

Hiccup was about a second away to change his life forever in a peaceful way, but his father had to destroy his plan. He again didn´t listen to what he said, he was again the mighty, big idiot he always was. _Of course_ the dragon was frightened by the sound of metal clashing against metal. _Of course_ it panicked.

And of course Toothless could beat sense into its head before it injured someone. Because Toothless was feared by other dragons to some degree.   
When panic broke out and Hiccup already heard the roars of the other dragons, he immediately went to Toothless. Some wanted to grab him, but he took all his strength and shoved one off, screaming (maybe a bit roaring mixed in his voice) and shouting to back the hell off.

They did.

Cautious and confused, but they did.

They backed off even more when the other dragons broke out, finally getting out of their dark cages. These cages were horrible, no light, barely enough air and hardly food. Of course they didn´t want to be in there. Or be shoved back in again and again. And, on top of that, they clearly heard the desperate sound of the screaming, the roaring. Like a wounded youngling – their senses screeched at them to get to that youngling, giving them enough strength and willpower to break out.

They immediately partly run and partly flew to Hiccup. Because he smelled like one of them, but he also smelled like he was alone. Some lonely child, which has been forgotten, which was hurt. He greeted them with love like they deserved it and then they did what he knew they would do – they were as lovely to him as he was to them. Because this is how smart minds worked. Treat nice and be treated nice back. Simple, so why didn´t the Berkians understand?

Hiccup saw their looks. Heard them whisper again.

“Don´t you see it? Are you that stupid?!” he shouted angered, as they made plans on how to shove the dragons back into the cages.

“Those are beasts! They are not like us!”

“Of course they aren´t and that´s good!” Hiccup turned around to the scaly faces and fell to his knees, sitting between them like he had never done anything else. “They are so peaceful and loyal, they are loving creatures, they are nice if you are.” His gaze softened while he caressed the black dragon, which was curled around him, as well looking up to his rider with adoration, before Hiccup looked up angry again, with disgust in his eyes.   
“But something easy like that, something with a heart… you just don´t get it! You are all just too stupid and arrogant and too rude! Way too loud and wild, you are all not capable of seeing beauty anymore, just because you think you have to be as stupid as the Vikings from ages ago.” He spat out all he had to hold back.

“Heccup! What´s up with this nonsense?! Come back here, immediately!” his father shouted, but his men had it hard to hold him back from storming to his son. Not even Stoic could overpower so many dragons at once and the other Vikings knew that.   
It was silent then, while Hiccup didn´t even glance at his father, he was too busy with scratching his bud and giving strokes the dragons longed for. But then, he snickered, began to giggle and then laugh loudly, rather crazy in the ears of the others.   
“Nonsense? Oh, that so fitting for your simple mind Stoic.” some gasped, since Hiccup never, NEVER, called his father by his first name. No one addressed their parents with their first name (especially not Hiccup) since that showed huge disrespect to them.   
“Let me ask you: what are they doing right now?” he gestured around him, to all the dragons. “They are lying here peacefully, not hurting anyone, but being cautious of YOU to hurt THEM, because THEY would _never_ hurt without a reason to or a need.” He stated and he was right. The dragons only shot a glare to the villagers every now and then when they tried to approach, but mostly looked softly at Hiccup who stood up for them. Who protected them from the humans and their cages. Who was a lonely youngling in their middle they had to protect. Who did not smell like human at all anymore.

 

That was when it hit Stoic. His son he… he´s sided with those beasts… no… no they… they stole him! Those devils stole his own flesh and blood from him. But the Hiccup now… he wasn´t his usual self… he spoke up and glared at him, he called him by his first name! And the next realization drove under his skin, through his bones and made his blood run cold.

_He sided with them by choice._

His son has left the tribe on his own. He stopped moving and could only stare.

His son was no longer his son.

He saw how the dragons _looked_ at his son, _longed_ for his touch and how they _shielded_ him from the other Vikings. How they _protected_ him from _them_.

Hiccup really was no longer his son, or a part of their tribe.

He was the child of the dragons now.

**Author's Note:**

> I read over it and corrected most of the mistakes (believe, me, there were so many) but I doubt I got them all. Please point them out if you find some.  
> Also, a comment would be nice!


End file.
